


Marked

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy gets his Soul Mark.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au bc why TF not I guess

Jeremy’s arm had been itching all day. He tried putting some kind of cream on it, but that felt gross, so he washed it off. He showed up to Michael’s front door with his bag full of clothes and snacks, but his arm still felt like a rash was coming on. 

Michael glanced over at where Jeremy was fidgeting. “Hey, you good?”

Jeremy nodded, pulling his sleeve down. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. Just an itch. Are we gonna do something now?”

Michael nodded. “Wanna play windwaker? I can just watch. I'm in the Zelda mood.”

“I dunno, is it that kind of night?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael shrugged, shooting Jeremy a smile. “I'm open to suggestions.”

Jeremy bumped his shoulder. “Tetris?”

Michael nodded. “I could go for some competitive stacking, sure.”

“Not sure I can handle much more gameplay than that tonight, sorry.” Jeremy leaned back. 

Michael shrugged, turning on the game system. “It's cool. What's up with you, anyway? You feel okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jeremy assured. “Just itchy.”

Michael frowned slightly. “What did you do, blaze some poison ivy or something?”

“No!” Jeremy said. “I haven’t even been outside. Barely. I’ve barely been outside.”

Michael hummed. “Maybe Rich gave you cooties.’’

“I haven’t touched him!”

“Christine?”

Jeremy hesitated. “Maybe.”

Michael scrunched his nose up. “Cooties.”

Jeremy put both his hands on each of Michael’s cheeks. “Now you have ‘em.”

Michael faux gasped. “You traitor!”

“Well, I couldn’t just let you be healthy.”

Michael pouted. “I'm telling my mom that you gave me cooties.”

“She’ll thank me.”

“Probably.”

“I love her.”

Michael laughed. “Me too.”

“Anyway, I bet I can beat your high score!” Jeremy challenged. 

Michael scoffed. “No way, I am Tetris god!”

“Not today!” Jeremy grabbed his controller. “You’ll perish.”

Michael chuckled. “We’ll see.”

“Hell yeah, we will.” Jeremy quickly started a classic game of Tetris. 

Michael didn't notice when his arm started itching too.

—————

Six rounds of Tetris later, Jeremy was within one point of Michael’s high score. “Look at that!” He pointed to the screen. “I told you! Watch the master at work.” He scratched his arm with the controller before starting level seven. 

Michael pouted. “This is homophobia.”

“It’s really not.”

Michael continued to pout.

“Do you really want to keep your high score?”

Michael hummed. “Tetris God is falling.”

“I can quit the game, Mike.”

Michael laughed. “Jerm, I'm kidding.”

“I can still quit,” Jeremy offered. 

“You don't have to.”

“Then I shall crush you.” Jeremy made one move and beat Michael’s score. 

Michael laughed again, absently scratching his arm. “I am defeated.”

“I’m the master, I told you that!” Jeremy laughed loudly. “You should’ve expected it from the get-go.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “You're right.”

“I know!” Jeremy tossed the controller aside. “I got what I wanted. Now what?”

Michael shrugged. “We could get high?”

“Fine with me.”

Michael hummed. “Bong or blunt?”

“Bong?” Jeremy posed. 

Michael nodded. “Okay, go stuff the blankets under the door. Oh, hey, by the way, is your arm feeling better?”

On cue, Jeremy noticed the itch again. “No, not really.”

Michael frowned. “Let me see,” he asked, motioning to the arm Jeremy kept scratching.

“I thought I was supposed to do the towels?” Jeremy stuck his arm out anyway. 

Michael hummed in acknowledgement, taking Jeremy's arm and pushing the sleeve up. “Huh.”

“Huh?” Jeremy eyed Michael. 

Michael lifted Jeremy's arm, showing it to him. “Huh.”

Jeremy stared at his skin. Where it once was pale and veiny—recently red from scratching—was a new image. The picture of a yellow Pac-Man, three dots in front, was as clear as day on his arm. “Wh-What?” he whispered. “S-Soulmark?” He looked up at Michael, then back down. “Soulmark!”

Michael gulped. “Holy shit, Jere!”

Jeremy hopped up. “I-I have a soulmate!”

Michael hissed suddenly, clutching his own arm. “What the fuck?”

Jeremy was still staring at his tattoo. “That’s a little rude, Mikey, I know I’m not that desirable, but really?”

“No, I-” Michael yelped, scrambling to pull his sleeve up. “Ow!”

“Why are you freaking out? I’m the one with the soulmate!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“My arm hurts like fuck!”

Jeremy dropped his own arm. “Are you bleeding?!”

“I don't know!” Michael's stupid long sleeved shirt was tight on his arms, making it hard for him to get the sleeve up in his struggle. “Shit!”

Jeremy instantly forgot about his soulmark; this was more important. “Just take it off, Mike!” He started pulling Michael’s shirt up. 

Michael yelped, face burning. “Jeremy!” He reflexively batted Jeremy's hands away. He took a minute to compose himself, ignoring the burn on his arm, and then calmly worked his sleeve up his arm. “Holy fucking shit.”

Jeremy nearly groaned in annoyance. “Just show me!”

Michael held his arm out, gaping. 

Jeremy stared down at a Soulmark exactly identical to his own. “W-What the hell?”

Michael gulped. “Um.” 

“M-Michael?!” Jeremy kept staring holes through the mark on Michael’s arm, rubbing his own with his other hand. 

Michael gave him a timid smile. “Hi.”

Jeremy wasn’t calming down. “Wh– I– We’re– We’re _soulmates?!_ ”

Michael's breath was shallow. “Is- Is that– bad?”

Jeremy didn’t answer. “We’re fucking soulmates?!”

Michael's knee bounced. “Yes.”

“This is _real?!_ ”

Michael nodded. “Yes.”

Jeremy didn’t mean to be rude. He really didn’t. “But I’m not gay!”

Michael winced. “Ah.”

“I’m not!”

Michael sighed. “Thanks, I got it.”

“I don’t understand!”

Michael sunk down into his seat. “Sorry.”

“No, I just– Jesus, Mike, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Jeremy plopped onto the seat next to Michael’s. “I just– I don’t understand.”

Michael tried to smile and show Jeremy he wasn't upset but the best he could do was a tense half grimace. “I know,” he muttered. 

Jeremy sighed. “I guess I didn’t know myself as well as I thought.”

Michael paused. “Huh?”

“Well, the Marks don’t lie. I-I guess I just didn’t know enough about myself to predict something like this.” Jeremy stared at his arm. 

Michael bit his lip. “Are you upset that it's me?”

It took a while for Jeremy to answer. “No,” he said finally, voice soft. “It makes sense.”

Michael smiled a bit. “Yeah? Does it upset you to know that I've had a crush on you for quite a while?”

Jeremy’s head snapped upwards. “What? Seriously?”

Michael's eyes were fixed on his lap. “Yeah,” he muttered, picking at the hem of his shirt.

Hesitation. “Why?” Jeremy asked, genuinely confused. 

Michael scoffed, laughing slightly. “Because you're amazing, Jeremy.”

Jeremy looked over at Michael. “I–” He cleared his throat. “I’m glad it’s you.”

Michael finally looked up, glancing at Jeremy timidly. “You're not just saying that?”

“Of course I’m not,” Jeremy assured. “I mean it. I’d already planned on growing old with you anyway, dork. Now the universe is just telling us it approves.”

Michael smiled, one of his hands sheepishly creeping over to Jeremy's. “I like the sound of that.”

Jeremy inched his own hand closer to Michael’s. “Sorry I freaked.”

Michael took Jeremy’s hand in his own. “It’s okay. I understand. Must’ve been really surprising.”

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand. “I’m still sorry.”

Michael shifted closer to Jeremy until their shoulders were bumping. “It’s really okay.’’

Jeremy felt like speaking any louder than a whisper would be disastrous, so he said quietly, “Are we gonna tell anyone?”

Michael was quiet for a minute. “Do you want to?”

“Do you?”

Michael gulped, blushing. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“C-Call your moms,” Jeremy suggested. 

Michael bit back a smile. “Right now?”

“Yeah, put them on speaker!”

Michael grinned, pulling out his phone. He dialed one of his mothers’ numbers, putting the call on speaker like Jeremy had said. She picked up on the fourth ring. 

“Michael? Something wrong?”

Michael shook his head even though she couldn’t see it. “Are you with Mama?”

“Yes, why?”

Michael looked to Jeremy, biting his lip. “Uh, we have something to tell you.”

Jeremy spoke up so it didn’t sound so bleak and dire. “Hi, Mrs. Mell! And Mrs. Mell!”

They both greeted him, making Michael assume they had him on speaker as well. He cleared his throat. “So, um, We got our soulmarks today.” He wondered if they would figure it out from that statement alone.

“Oh! That’s amazing, baby! Both of you?”

Jeremy shared a look with Michael. “Both of us,” he confirmed. 

“That’s odd, huh?”

Michael figured he may as well just say it. “They’re matching. We’re soulmates.”

It was silent on the other end for a moment before the line erupted with cheers and excited yells. “I knew it! Jeremy’s dad owes me ten bucks!”

Jeremy blinked. “What? You bet on us?!” His father bet ten dollars against him and Michael being soulmates?

Michael’s mothers both laughed. “Oh, honey, don’t be ridiculous. Of course we did. I bet that it would be before you graduated. Your father said college.”

“Excuse me?!” Jeremy felt lied to. 

Michael snorted. “Okay, yeah, thanks Mom, Bye, love you guys!” He hung up quickly. 

Jeremy stared at Michael’s phone. “Oh my god, they _bet on us_.”

Michael smiled. “Yeah.” 

“My dad even got in on it!”

Michael's smile grew. “Yeah. They weren't even surprised.”

“That’s...That’s good, right? We really are compatible?”

Michael shrugged. “I think so. I mean, not like we have any trouble getting along.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jeremy mumbled. “Guess it’s time for me to discover boys, huh?”

Michael laughed. “I mean.. I guess. That's one way to put it, I suppose.”

“Like a teenage girl, yeah?” 

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Um? Not really.”

“I mean– Like in those preteen movies. ‘Oh, she’s discovering boys’ you know? Nevermind. Ignore me.” Jeremy looked down. 

Michael hooked a finger under Jeremy's chin, lifting his head to face him. “You're cute.”

Jeremy stared at him. “Uh, thanks.” He really needed a long nap. 

Michael smiled. “Are you sure you're okay with this?” His voice was soft and careful, and he did his best to hide the anxiety bubbling under his skin.

“Yeah,” Jeremy said. “I mean, we’re already closer than best friends. What more is there?”

Michael gulped, bracing himself. “Well, there's this,” before he could think better of it he leaned over, placing a chaste peck on Jeremy's lips before returning to his original position.

Jeremy reddened, staring ahead. “I-I guess there’s that,” he echoed, his voice cracking awfully. He hadn’t exactly disliked that kiss. Maybe he really wasn’t straight. 

Michael, in the meantime, had a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. God, he could barely believe this was happening.

Jeremy could do this. He liked Michael, and if the universe told him he’d eventually _like_ like Michael, it’d be fine. He really wanted this to work. He wanted to be Michael’s soulmate. He leaned over and pressed a harder kiss to Michael’s lips. 

Michael gasped against Jeremy's lips, automatically melting into it and pressing back just as hard. Shit, if he had butterflies before, now he had damn birds in his stomach.

After a while of getting used to it, Jeremy separated them. “I-I really want this, Mike, but I think that’s as far as I can go for the moment.” He needed to get a grip on his sexuality, and to understand that Michael had wanted this for a long time. 

Michael blinked, coming out of his minds daze. “Oh,” he said, still processing the words. “Oh! Oh, no, that's totally fine! You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, dude, I totally understand. We can go as slow as you want.” He smiled reassuringly.

Jeremy smiled back. “Thanks. I really am glad it’s you.” He traced the new soulmark on Michael’s arm with his fingertip. 

Michael's heart thudded in his chest as he grinned back dopily. “Me too, Jere.”

“Wanna beat me at Tetris?”

Michael beamed. “ _Hell_ yes.”


End file.
